Plasma prekallikrein will be assayed in more untreated patients with essential hypertension. Plasma kininogen, another indicator of the activity of the plasma kallikrein-kinin system, will be assayed in the same patients to help explain our findings in human hypertension. The effects of various vasodilator drugs on plasma prekallikrein will be studied in man and rat.